Destiny High
by ColinDz
Summary: Sora starts a new school, and meets the guy of his Dreams! Sora X Riku, ShonenAi, some Yaoi themes, Language later on Sora X Axel and Riku X Roxas a little too.Roxas X Axel and Kairi X Naminé
1. Chapter 1

Destiny High

WARNING: Sora X Riku Shonen-ai

Author's Note: First Shonen-Ai fic goin public, spare me please!

Reveiws accepted! (Tell me if there are any spelling mistakes)

This is also a Sora POV, but I might change that later on, see which way it works best. (WARNING Shonen-Ai, may turn Yaoi for a while)

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I'd be rich, and not writing a fic for you guys, but I don't own em, so yeah

**DESTINY HIGH**

Mom woke me up at the same time as always, just around 7am

"C'mon Sora! You'll be late for your first day!" she called from the kitchen

I immediately jumped out of bed, my crown pendant jingling at my movements around the room.

I stepped up to the mirror to see my reflection, smiling at me

"Today's gonna be great!" I said to myself

I stepped out of the car, saying goodbye to my mom

"You'll do great" she smiled as she drove off

I turned around to see a large school in front of me, with boys and girls cluttering about, one girl even dropped her books, at which everyone laughed

I ran over to help her.

After handing her her last book, she smiled

"Thank you! But, I've never seen you here before, what's your name?" she asked sweetly

I blushed at her asking. She was quite pretty, red hair, a pink top and skirt on, and the deepest blue eyes you'll ever see

"Uh, Sora" I finally said

"Hm, Sora. I'm Kairi!" she giggled

I laughed; I'd made a friend already!

We got up, and Kairi and I walked in together

"So Sora, what classes have you got?" she asked

"Hm? Oh..." I looked around my bag for my timetable

"Uh...Math first, Science, Break, PE, Art, Lunch, English and finally a free period!" I smiled

Kairi looked glad about this, I didn't know why, until she laughed

"Same timetable as me then!" she giggled

I merely laughed, then, I saw someone

He had shoulder length sliver grey hair, a yellow and white vest on, and jeans, and he was buff, muscles everywhere, but not too much, not as if he's on steroids!

He was laughing with a group of friends, and when he turned to look at me, I saw his beautiful blue eyes, and he smiled!

He walked over to Kairi, and smiled

"Hey Kairi, what's up?" he started

"Hm?"

He looked at me, and I blushed slightly

"Who's this?" he asked

"This is Sora, Riku. He's a new student, and my newest friend!" she smiled

'Riku? Is that his name? It's beautiful' I thought dreamily

"And he's in the same classes as us, so we can all be friends!" she giggled

Riku nodded and smiled

I blushed, me, being in the same classes as Riku?

'This must be a dream!' I thought smiling

The bell rang, and Kairi sighed

"Well, time for homeroom, let's go" she said, walking on, leaving me and Riku behind

"So Sora, that's a cute little pendant you have there" Riku smiled, poking the crown pendant

"Uh, T-Thanks!" I said

Riku smiled at me, and we walked along the corridor to our homeroom

After Art, we had lunch.

Kairi, Riku and I sat at a table near a window in the large hall

I was looking at the Pop Quiz our Math Teacher gave us first class, I did quite well, and so did Riku and Kairi

I most of our classes that day, I sat with Riku and Kairi, we were our own sort of clique.

During PE, we were separated, boys and girls PE.

The boys had to play tennis, which I enjoyed.

Riku was my partner, so I kept getting distracted.

I knew I had to stop when the tennis ball hit me in the stomach, which made the other guys laugh.

Then, I saw something I would never forget. After PE, we had to take a shower, so that we'd be nice and clean for 4th period.

I'm really self conscious about, y'know, down THERE, but thankfully, the showers were so steamy, you couldn't see below the belt.

Many of the guys had left, to go and get their books for their next class, leaving about 5 or 6 people in the locker rooms.

Then, I saw him. Riku, in just a towel! Then, a nearly fainted.

A boy snuck up behind Riku, and snatched his towel from around his waist, revealing his….Well, you know.

I blushed a very deep shade of scarlet, and tried to look away, but I couldn't help myself! I took a quick glance, and saw it, making my day.

During Free Period, we decided to go home early, as the school allows us to.

We headed to Riku's house, which was HUGE

I gasped at the size of the house

"My parents are rich, so we live here" he laughed at my expression

Kairi giggled, and we all walked inside, showing most of the walls being white marble

Kairi and Riku headed upstairs, and I followed

We walked into Riku's room, which was huge as well; it has posters on the walls, pictures of him and Kairi, him and his parents, and lots more.

Kairi and Riku took out their school books, and started their Homework.

I decided I should as well, and took out my Science Homework, which was simply put a few chemicals into Acids and Alkalis

After an hour or so of doing Homework, Kairi gasped

"Oh no!" she said

"I'm late for my piano class!" she said, gathering up her stuff

Riku laughed

"Aren't you always?" he said smirking smugly

"Very funny Riku!" she said sarcastically

I laughed slightly

"See ya Kairi!" I said as she left, then it hit me

I was alone, with Riku, the boy whom I've suddenly fallen in love with, in his bedroom.

I glanced over at Riku, who saw me, and I looked away, blushing

He laughed

"Y'know Sora," he started, moving closer to me, "I don't normally allow new people into our clique; you wanna know why I allowed you to?"

I gulped and nodded

"Why Riku?" I asked nervously

He got close enough for our noses to nearly touched

"Because I think you're the cutest thing since kittens…" he said in a sexy tone

I blushed fiercely

"R-Really?" I asked stuttering

Riku nodded

"Uh-huh, and I saw you looking at me when we were in the shower rooms…." He said

I blushed

"I-I'm sorry about that" I said

Riku laughed

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone" he smiled

I smiled, and then, he got even closer…..

I took a small intake of breath, and then, it happened

Riku has kissed me…..


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

Destiny High Chapter 2

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: **Well, two in one day isn't half bad eh? Thought about all these things throughout Church, instead of paying attention, whoops! So now we see more of the delightful characters! YAY!

Thanks to Finalzidane-X and The Messenger of Death for reviewing!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this now! P

**CHAPTER 2: Beginnings**

The next day at school, Riku and I were giggling, laughing, grinning and smirking, and Kairi had no idea why, which made it even funnier. I met some more of our classmates today, and there was only one openly gay couple, Axel and Roxas.

Everyone thinks Roxas and I are twins, as I look like him, except his hair is a honey blonde color, and mine is chocolate brown, Riku made a little nickname for me is 'His little Chocolate Bunny', which made me laugh.

We had PE again that day, but today was a little more exciting.

In the showers, Riku came up behind me, and started to tickle me, making me roar with laughter. But I could feel his soft, erect member rub against my butt, which made us both shudder, than laugh.

During Lunch, Riku and I noticed something strange with Kairi; she kept staring at a blonde girl in white.

"Hey Kairi, you OK?" I asked her

She snapped out of her daydream, and nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine" she sighed dreamily, looking at the girl

I tilted my head sideways, oblivious to what I was about to find out

Riku bent over and whispered in my ear

"That girl is Naminé, and Kairi has a little crush on her…" he whispered

I smiled, and giggled softly.

I saw Axel and Roxas walk over. They sat down next to Riku, and started to caress him softly, which then I felt…jealously?

"Hey Riku-kun!" Roxas chimed sexily, making me infuriated

Riku seemed oblivious to Roxas and Axel, and seemed to ignore them

He got up, and I did as well, following him, leaving Roxas and Axel clearly disgruntled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I followed Riku around the corner, where he then grabbed my arm, and ran with me down the empty corridor, as everyone was at Lunch or in the Library, doing last minute homework.

Riku brought me to the back of the PE Hall, where we have Indoor PE when it rains, or if we have to play Basketball.

Anyways, Riku smirked as we stood behind the hall

"Riku, why are we here?" I asked, but before Riku answered, he had stuck his tongue in my mouth, and played with my tongue playfully.

I was shocked at first, trying to resist, but eventually I started to enjoy it, and played with his tongue as well, and he enjoyed it as well.

After about 10 minutes of making out, Riku smiled as he took his tongue out of my mouth.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back

"Your kissing sucks" he said after a minute

I opened my mouth appalled, and punched his arm, laughing

"Very funny!" I laughed, and so did Riku.

Then, we were given a really big shock, as we heard a familiar laugh, two of them actually

"Hey Riku! Sora!" Roxas called, with Axel next to him, holding a picture

The picture was of me and Riku kissing….

"Roxas, give me that!" Riku said, walking up to him, and trying to snatch the picture

"Ah ah ah! You'll only get it if you make out with me!" Roxas smirked evilly

Now, Riku is very popular in the school, and very hot, and from what I've heard, Roxas has always had a soft spot for him, even though he's with Axel. Now, I really do love Riku, and he loves me too, but we're not ready to let that out yet.

Anyways, Riku looked clearly disgruntled about making out with Roxas, but I pulled Riku over before he answered

"Riku, make out with him, then the picture won't get out, and I don't want your reputation ruined because of me!" I said reasonably

Riku smiled, and kissed my lips softly, and he walked over to Roxas

"Fine, I'll make out with you" he said

Roxas and Axel smiled

"Oh, it's not just me, it's me AND Axel" Roxas said cheekily

I took a small intake of breath, and walked up to Roxas and Axel

"I'LL make out with Axel" I said

Riku smiled, and so did I. Axel looked quite pleased about this and we all went inside the PE Hall to the locker rooms, where we each had a room to make out in, next to each others room of course.

I turned around when I walked in the room, and saw Axel lock the door, and sat down, and I could see he was getting an erection just looking at me

"You know Sora, you're just like a little kitten, a little cutie..." he said smirking

I smiled even though I didn't want to

"Thanks," I replied, "You're cute as well, I guess"

Axel smiled, and patted the seat next to him, wanting me to sit next to him. I sat next to Axel, and then, out of nowhere, he slipped his hands under my pants, and started feeling around my member

"Oh, it's so big" he said playfully, caressing it.

I took a quick intake of air in, and I heard a small moan from next door, where Riku and Roxas were.

I could feel my member getting bigger and bigger as Axel caressed it, but I couldn't help but let out a moan or pleasure, making Axel smirk.

He stuck his tongue in my mouth, and violently played with my tongue…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 20 minutes, my boxers were wet with cum, as Axel had successfully made me self-cum, I walked out of the room, to see Riku and Roxas, Riku smirking at me, and Roxas smiling at Axel.

I took Riku by the wrist and we ran, as school was about to end. The bell rang, and we saw Kairi talking to that girl Naminé, who giggled and left, waving to Kairi

"Where were you two? You missed Art!" she said

"Nowhere" we both replied blushing

Kairi looked at us suspiciously and shrugged to herself

"Listen, I can't hang out with you guys tonight, I made plans with Naminé a minute ago, so I'll see you two tomorrow!" she said, walking away

Riku and I looked at each other, and smiled, and we walked towards my house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since my mom was away for the weekend, Riku and I had the house to ourselves, as he stayed over the whole weekend, to make sure I was safe.

After dinner and watching some TV, Riku and I went to bed, I slept in my own bed, and Riku slept in the guest bedroom, which was across the hall.

Having Riku so close to me was strange, we loved each other, it's true, but the feelings I had now were strange.

I got out of bed, and walked quietly over to Riku's room. I walked in, to see him reading a book

"Hm? Sora? What's wrong?" he asked, looking up

I gulped, and walked over to him

"I can't sleep" I said

Riku smiled, and pulled the covers away, to leave enough room for me to get in

"Sleep with me tonight, you'll fall asleep" he said, smiling

I smiled as well, and climbed in with him.

He turned off the lamp next to the bed, and snuggled up close to me, and I felt his hard member rub against me. I shuddered, and I felt him let out a soft 'ah!' of breath.

I turned around to face him, and kissed him softly, and he returned the kiss, but frenched it up, as I like to say. Then, and I don't know what came over me for me to do this, but I took my hand, and stuck down his boxers, and caressed his cock slowly, making him moan softly…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about 10 minutes, Riku and I were both wet with cum, as I massaged him too much, and him with me, and we were sleeping close together, smiling

"Sora…." He whispered

"Yes?" I answered

"When the time comes, I…WILL enter you, right?" he said

I nodded

"Yep and when that happens, we'll truly know, and that we love each other more than we know" I said

And then, Riku and I fell asleep, dreaming about each other….


	3. Chapter 3: Truthful Love

DESTINY HIGH: CHAPTER 3

**Author's Note**: OK, so, I had an original idea, but I realized I saw the similar idea in another fic, SO, last night, I came up with an idea when my asshole of a father yelled at me…Yeah, so, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned these characters, they'd be doing my laundry, cleaning my house, and writing this fic THEMSELVES! But I don't…cheap ass Disney…..

Destiny High: Chapter 3: Truthful Love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Sunday evening, my Mom and I were invited to go to a family friend's house, for a dinner. My father left when I was young, and I never knew much about him, nor do I remember a lot about him.

At the dinner, I was with our friend's daughter, Aerith, and we were joking, and playing around, as she was only a few months younger than me. But then, we were playing around in the living room, talking, and joking, when we bumped into the fireplace, and Aerith's mother's vase fell and broke

"It was an accident, I swear!" Aerith explained to her mom

I stood there, watching Aerith explain. Eventually, her mom came over smiling

"Well, that vase had a good run; I was going to sell it anyways. Well, we'll be seeing you" she said as we left

When we reached home, my mom slammed the door

"That was your entire fault!" she said darkly

I looked at her

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, I was quite scared, she was scaring me

"The vase falling, it was your entire fault, and when you make a mistake in front of other people, it's a reflection of my parenting" she said, moving towards me, her hand twitching

I looked at her, I was about to cry, she was scaring me a lot

"And when I look bad, it's not very good Sora. You're not a little child anymore, when it was cute if something bad happens, now, it has consequences" Mom said darkly

She raised her hand, and slapped me……The rest was a blur, but when I woke up, the house was dark, cold, quiet; Mom had gone to sleep….

I tried to get up, but it hurt….My arms were bruised and cut, my face was sore, like it was hit by a brick, my back ached, and I went up to the mirror to look at my reflection.

I was scarred on my arms, legs and face, cuts everywhere. I took a look at my back, t was red, and cut……

That night, I cried myself to sleep……

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't go to school on Monday, I faked being sick, which my mother bought, thankfully, but when I returned to school on Tuesday, was when I knew it would be tough.

I walked into the school, to see kids everywhere, chatting; gossiping, the usual, and then I saw Riku talking with Kairi. I walked up to them, trying to smile…I couldn't

"Morning..." I said, trying to be cheerful

"Morning Sora, feeling bett….er…" Riku said, turning to me, I assumed he saw the scars on my face

"What happened to you?!" he asked, getting up and hugging me softly

"I-It was nothing, I…Just fell…." I said, trying to hide my hurt

"Sora, you did not fall!" he said, looking at me right in my eyes "Tell me what happened!" he said

I shook my head

"No, it's alright, c'mon, we'll be late for class" I said as the bell went

I could feel Riku looking at my back as I walked down the hall…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, Riku walked me home, Kairi left with the Naminé girl, again.

"Sora, what happened to you over the weekend?" Riku asked me, as we turned around a corner, which led to my house.

"Nothing, really Riku" I said, trying to sound casual, it didn't work, as he kept pestering me about it

"Look, Riku," I said, "I'll tell you when I'm ready"

Riku hesitated, then smiled

"Alright, anything for my little Sora-chan" he chuckled, bringing me close to him

I laughed

"Thanks Riku" I smiled

We walked into my house, and I saw her….

My mom was sitting on the couch, with tea in her hand; she didn't even look up when she said it

"Sora, what happened on Sunday night is just a warning, it'll be much worse if it happens again" she said, looking up, and seeing Riku

"Oh dear! Er, Hello Riku!" she smiled falsely

Riku glared at her

I stood still; I could feel my eyes watering

Riku grabbed my hand, and we ran up to stairs, and into my room, and Riku let me sit on my bed, and he looked at me

"Sora, now's the time for you to tell me" he said, staring into my eyes

I took a deep breath, and told Riku what happened on Sunday night, I cried at some parts…

When I was done explaining, Riku was silent, his head bowing, I couldn't see his face

"Riku?" I started

Riku looked up, a serious expression on his face

"Sora, I want you to stay with me, at all times, as much as you can, now excuse me for a moment" he said, getting up, and walking out

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, Riku still hadn't come back, and I heard police cars come up to the house.

I suddenly became frightened, what if she did the same thing to Riku as she did to me?!

I ran down the stairs, to see a woman in a white dress, being accompanied by two cops

"Mrs. Alana Hikari, you are under arrest for child cruelty, and abusing your child, on a case that your child clearly has not done" the woman in white said

I watched my mother being taken away, but instead of sadness, I felt relief….

Riku watched her leave too, and I glanced at him

"Riku…Thank You..." I said, bounding down the rest of the stairs, hugging him

"Sora, I will always be here for you, no matter what" Riku said, running his fingers through my hair

"Thanks Riku…" I said, as I stared into his deep blue eyes…….


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Special

DESTINY HIGH: CHAPTER 4 HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Author's Notes: Happy Halloween! I'm doing a very special Halloween special for Destiny High, but readers…I may warm you now, this chapter is a sad one, and is going to help me, as when Chapter 5 comes round, we'll get a whole new Sora, Riku, and especially Kairi.

Also, I want to apologize for the crappiness and shortness of the previous chapter, but I wanted to write it, so yeah

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, they'd be well…You get the general idea by now….

DESTINY HIGH: CHAPTER 4/HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've been living with Riku for about a month now, and it's been great. We get up for school together, eat together, we do everything together. But the real problem started around Halloween….

A few days before Halloween, Riku and I were decorating his house for it, and big as the house is, we had a lot of fun doing it. Since Riku's parents get home late and leave early, they don't really notice I'm here a lot.

On Halloween evening, a woman, the same woman who took my mother away, came to Riku's house.

We all sat down, Riku, the woman, and myself, in Riku's living room, which was quite warm and comfortable. I sat next to Riku, who had his arm around me, smiling.

The woman smiled at me

"Sora, my name is Mrs. Yamiko, and I am with Child Services. As you know, a month ago, we took your mother away for Child abuse on you, and we found out a few other things from her too. Now, we are willing to share this information with you, if you are OK with it" she smiled

I nodded, and gulped

"Very well. It seems your mother, besides from abusing you, had been trying to hurt you mentally, she told us. She knew about your relationship with young Mister Riku here, and was afraid of you becoming quite, well, ridiculed at school, and socially, for yourself and her social life. She stated she was going to start by physically injuring you, and then start mentally" she said, in a sorrowful voice

At that point, I felt more hatred towards the woman who raised me since my father left.

"Then, a week ago, we received a small memo, about your father" she said

My eyes widened, and I stared at her

"He had heard about what happened, and informed us that he would be coming tonight, Halloween night, to pick you up. He will be taking you to his house in Hallow Bastion, where you will live with him, until you are 18 and eligible to leave home" she said sternly

I gasped, and I could feel a lump in my throat appear, which appeared when I was going to cry.

Riku cleared his throat

Í would prefer if Sora stayed here, ma'am, as I don't think that a man that had disappeared from Sora's life, suddenly returning, is a good sign" he said, making me feel slightly happier

"I am sorry Riku, but you are not capable to take care of Sora, he is simply not your child, and you are not connected to him in any way" Mrs. Yamiko said sternly

"Sora ad I are quite close, if you may, and I still don't think YOU have a say in this either!" Riku said, getting to his feet

"Riku! Please sit down!" she said sternly again, Riku hesitating, and sitting down eventually

The doorbell rang

"Ah! Sora that must be your father" the woman said

We all walked to the door, and Mrs. Yamiko opened it, revealing a man in a suit, with silvery grayish hair, down to his shoulders

"Hello Sora" the man smiled

I could feel Riku glaring at the man, and I felt like punching the man as well

"Sora, this is your father, Xemnas" Mrs. Yamiko smiled

I looked at the man, I could feel myself becoming scared of him already.

I whimpered as the man came close to me, arms out stretched, and I hid behind Riku.

The man named Xemnas chuckled

"Now Sora, please, I want to care for you" he smiled, trying to brush past Riku, who didn't budge, glaring at the man.

"Excuse me" My "father" said politely, Riku moving aside

(No, Riku, don't let him get me!) My inner self cried

The man hugged me, he was warm, and his smell reminded me of Riku's….

Mrs. Yamiko smiled, and Riku stared at me, his eyes becoming watery, I could tell.

My father let go, and headed for the door

"Let's go Sora, we have a long trip" he smiled, walking out the door

I looked at Riku, and I started to cry, and I ran up to him, and hugged him tight

"I'll never forget you Riku…." I cried, hugging him tightly

"Here Sora..." he said, handing me something.

I looked at it, it was a cell phone

"I was going to give it to you before we went to bed tonight, but seeing as you won't be here..." he said, trying to smiling

"Thanks Riku" I said, hugging him

"Open it" he said, his eyes twinkling

I opened the phone, and the background was a picture of us, making funny faces, our first date….

I started to cry, as I couldn't even tell him how much I loved him

Riku smiled, and whispered

"My number is the first number on there, call me whenever you need to talk to me, or if you just want to hear my voice…"

I smiled and nodded. Riku kissed me softly on the lips, and let me go.

I walked out the door, wiping away a tear.

I got into my father's car, and saw Riku in his doorway, a small tear appearing, in both our eyes as the car drove off…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he had reached The Worldly Highway, my father took something out of the glove compartment; it was a mask, like medical surgeons wear.

"Sora, around here, there are bad fumes, and I don't want my son being hurt by there fumes, so put that on" he said, handing it to me

"I put it on as he instructed, and I suddenly felt quite drowsy, even though it was only 5pm, and soon enough, I knew I was asleep…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up, I felt cold.

I was on a silk sheeted bed, my arms and legs cuffed, with only pants on!

I looked around frantically, looking for y father

"Dad? Dad!" I called

"Daddy's here Sora…" a sexy voice said

I turned my head towards a doorway leading to a bathroom, to see my father, standing, in nothing more except a red thong.

I looked at him, fear wide in my eyes

"Wh-What're you doing?!" I asked, the fear in my voice obvious

"I'm going to fuck your cute little brains out, Little Chocolate Bunny"

That's what Riku called me

He walked over to the bed, and got on top of me, licking my chest, my stomach, and stopped at my belly button

"No! Please! Stop!" I said fearfully

He started to pull my pants down…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while, my 'father' had stopped raping me, and went to bed, after handcuffing me, and leaving me to cry myself to sleep.

I stopped crying for a moment, and picked up the cell phone that Riku gave me, I didn't care what time it was, I just wanted to call Riku.

I speed dialed Riku's number, and he picked up instantly

"Hello? Sora?" he asked

"Riku," I cried, "My…Father's-R-r"

"What did he do Sora?" he asked frantically, I could hear him sitting bolt upright

"He R…Raped me..." I cried softly, being careful not to wake the man who was supposed to love me.

I heard running footsteps, and a car door slam

"Sora, stay there, and don't worry, I'll do something about it…" Riku said

I cried, and said a small "Thank You" as I heard an engine start…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay on the silken bed, my clothes on; I had to, as I was freezing. I heard a car pull into the house's drive-way, and I ran to the window

There, was Riku's car, with a Riku coming out of it.

I bounded down the stairs, and ran outside, before Riku could literally kick down the door, and hugged him.

Riku smiled

"I told you I'd always be there for you…" he said…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes 2: Well, sorry for the crappiness, but I had the idea, cos Xemnas Mansex, Hahahahaha, lmfao.

Anyways, poor Sora! First getting physically abused, then raped! WHAT SORT OF PARENTS ARE YOU?!

Mrs. Hikari and Xemnas: Erm, obviously bad ones

Me: DAMN STRAIGHT! Look at poor Sora! (shows a scared Sora behind him)

Sora: (whimpering)

Me: (pats Sora's back) Don't worry, the evil people are going to Hell, don't worry

Riku: I'm here Sora, I always will be

Sora: SQUEEEEE (jumps into Riku's arms bridal style)

Me: Awwww!


End file.
